soapy sex time
by BAUMember
Summary: when Stella breaks hr wrist she need Mac's help to have a bath, which leads to much more.sexy smut.. part 2 is now up after a request, this time mac breaks his arm and needs stella's help, even more smutt and sexy stuff be warned ...
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I have done another smacked story I have been board this came to mind as I watched a TV program today and sounded good as a story….I own nothing and it contains sexy smutty smacked I did warn you if you don't like that sort of stuff then don't read….………….enjoy………**

Sat in his office Mac was going over some paperwork as the rest of the team where out at a crime scene, he had placed Stella in charge as he had to get this done and to Sinclair by Monday. He was deep in thought when his phone rang.

"Taylor"

"Mac its Don we have a problem, Stella has had a fall and broken her wrist she is on route to the hospital"

"What happened" asked a worried Mac.

"I don't know the full details but it looks pretty bad, I thought id let you know"

"Ok thanks Don ill head over to the hospital straight away" hanging up the phone Mac grabbed his jacket and keys.

Arriving at the hospital 20 minuets later he asked for Stella at the desk, a older woman escorted him to the small room where Stella was, opening the door he saw she had a cast on her wrist and a sling on, "I leave you alone for a few hours and look what you do" Mac said smiling as he walked towards her, looking up Stella saw Mac "I'm sorry" she said with a sad look, sitting on the bed beside her Mac looked at her face "What happened" he asked, "I slipped on some ice" came the reply, "I was walking from the car with my kit, and the next thing I was on my butt legs in the air" Mac tried so hard not to laugh as he pictured the scene.

"Its not funny Mac it hurts" Stella said in a sad tone when she saw Mac was trying to hide his amusement, "Lets get you home" he smiled as he helped her off the bed. The journey to Stella's was done in silence "Here we are" Mac smiled as he stopped the car, he helped Stella to her apartment "You need anything else" he asked before leaving "No I think ill manage thanks anyway" Stella said giving him a hug and kissing his cheek before entering her apartment.

Mac headed back home and settled in front of the TV, a few hours later his cell phone rung the name on the front made him smile it was Stella.

"Hey Stella what's up" Mac asked cheerily and concerned, there was a moment of silence before he heard Stella speak,

"Mac I need help, I have phoned Lindsay but Lucy is not well and I don't know who else to call" Stella spoke rather quickly,

"Ok ill be right over" Mac replied not bothering to ask what was wrong.

Knocking on the door some time later Mac heard Stella say "Its open" walking inside he didn't see her in the living room or the kitchen, "Stella where are you" he asked concerned, "Bedroom Mac" came the reply.

Mac felt his tummy go into knots he had never been into Stella's bedroom, cautiously opening the door he saw Stella sitting on her bed. "Everything Ok" he asked walking towards her.

Stella shyly looked away "I need to undress and shower but cant" she said pointing to her wrist.

Mac felt nervous he had fancied Stella for a long time, hell what man wouldn't she was stunning he thought, he gulped before replying "Its Ok, ill help you" he spoke.

Standing up Stella stood in front of him as she avoided his gaze, slowly Mac undid the buttons on her black silk blouse, as the front fell open he saw the black lace bra the covered her ample sized chest, Mac tried to avoid gazing at them he slipped the blouse off her shoulders and arms leaving her topless, bending down he unzipped her black dress trousers slipping them down he saw the black lace panties that matched the bra, standing up he stood in front of her, "Thanks" she spoke softly looking at his face.

Grabbing her towels and dressing gown she headed to the bathroom, Mac stood in awe and watched her leave, "God she is gorgeous" he though as sensations in his body came alive, he followed her to the bathroom and found her filling the tub. "If you get in ill wash your hair and let you do the rest".

Stella slowly sank into the warm water with her underwear on, leaning her head slightly back she waited for Mac to wash her hair, lifting the jug Mac filled it with water and poured it over her long dark curls, watching as some of the water ran down her front causing her bra to become wet, after a few rinses he put some of her coconut shampoo on her hair and massaged the scalp, hearing Stella sight under his touch made Mac smile, rinsing off the shampoo he used the conditioner he spent longer this time as he loved the sight before his eyes "Yes Stella was injured and yes it was wrong, but my god he wanted her so bad" he thought, rinsing the conditioner out he went to grab the towel and dry his hands.

"That's you all done" he smiled as Stella opened her eyes, she looked at Mac he had a black t-shirt and jeans on, he looks dam sexy she thought, "could you help me remove my bra for me" she asked almost in a whisper. Mac thought he miss heard her but watching her stand up and turn her back to him he knew she had said it, nervously taking the fabric in his hands he gently unclipped the bra and pulled the straps down over her shoulders, the distance between them was minimal and Stella could feel his warm breath on her neck.

"Is there anything else you need" he asked in a husky voice as he tried to control his desire, Stella stood for a moment unsure what to say next, "Can you wash my back" she asked handing him the sponge but not turning around. Mac applied soap to the sponge and rubbed in over Stella's back travelling up and down her spine to the waist line of her panties and up to her shoulders, "Try and lift your arms" he asked, Stella nodded and she lifted her good arm all the way but her right one would only go half way.

Mac started to wash down her sides each time he became a little more daring and moved closer to the side of her breasts, he heard Stella moan slightly at the contact, did she want this as much as he did Mac wondered. Not stopping Mac moved lower and moved the sponge under her panties and over her butt, "I can take them off" Stella said which almost gave Mac a heart attack, slowly with her good hand she moved the fabric down her body and placed them on the side. Closing his eyes Mac composed him self Stella was naked in front of him. Although she was facing the other way Mac couldn't help the feelings he was having. Wiping the soapy sponge over her butt and the top of her legs he moved lover down past her knees and down to her feet, once he was satisfied he stopped and handed the sponge back to Stella, he deliberately leaned in closer to do so. Feeling Stella's wet back threw his t-shirt was amazing, he stayed there enjoying the closeness, suddenly Stella turned around she was facing Mac totally naked he gasped at the sight, she was so close he could feel her nipples against his skin.

Stella smiled "Can you wash my front" she asked moving slightly back, grabbing the sponge once again Mac moved it over her collar bone and down towards her breasts, washing each one he looked up at Stella she had her eyes closed Mac watched her face as he moved the sponge lower, "Open your legs a little" he said reaching her waist, Stella leaned back a little and opened her legs, watching her do so Mac felt his cock become hard, he moved the sponge between her legs, rubbing slowly as he did so, "Mac" Stella panted, knowing she was enjoying her self Mac kept on rubbing the sponge over her, he felt her clit twitch under his hand, moving his other hand he inserted a finger in her, then another.

Stella kept her eyes closed and enjoyed the sensation slowly Mac rubbed her clit with the sponge and fingered her quickly, he felt Stella ride his fingers, as she opened her eyes she looked in to his "Enjoying this" he smiled, she replied with a nod, Mac felt her walls clench his fingers as the orgasm took over, her juices flowed over his fingers and down his hand "Mac ugh" she panted as her body stopped twitching.

Removing his fingers Mac stepped into the bath with Stella, pressing her against the wall he kissed her with passion, as she moaned he let his tong invade her mouth, deepening the kiss Mac stared to undo his jeans, pulling them down with her boxers he let his cock become free.

Lifting one of Stella's legs upon the side of the bath he held waist as he plunged into her, Stella gasped at the contact Mac was huge and it felt so good, with her good hand Stella grabbed Mac's ass and squeezed it, she smiled it was firm and soft, as he started to plunge into her she started to moan, "Oh Mac" she grabbed his ass and helped him go deeper, spreading her legs wider she leaned back and let Mac fuck her. Feeling her walls clamp down on his cock it was Mac's turn to moan "Stella oh gawd" he panted as he moved faster, Stella wrapped her arm around his shoulder and kissed his neck, felling there orgasm's ripple threw each other they both screamed there names. Mac felt his cock explode as Stella's juiced flowed over him together both of there essence fell over there legs and into the bath.

As Mac regained his breath he looked at Stella, "Wow" he smiled "Yes wow" she replied back laughing, slowly removing his cock from Stella he heard her moan, as Stella looked down she saw it for the first time smiling she reached out and touched it, watching it twitch under her touch she looked at Mac, he still had his black t-shirt on.

"Can you take this off please" she smiled tugging at the sides as Mac removed his top Stella smiled, as Mac leaned forward he whispered in her ear "Can I lick you out" he smiled. The smile upon Stella's lips told him that was a yes, kneeling down he places his tong upon her clit and licked softly he tasted both there juices in her curly hairs, opening her lips he licked harder, feeling Stella's hands push him closer he knew she was enjoying this, not wanting to use his fingers this time, he used just hi tong and licked as hard and as deep as he could go, feeling Stella close he upped the anti, soon she had her third orgasm as the hands of Mac in as many minuets.

Stella decided to do the same for Mac, as she stood up she kneeled down and with the one hand she had she rubbed his cock, before placing it in her mouth, sucking slowly it was Mac's turn to moan her name, she felt his hands in her hair like she did to him, doing deeper and playing with his balls Stella felt Mac explode in her mouth, savouring the taste she swallowed, every last drop.

Standing up they both smiled at each other, "Not such a bad thing after all, breaking your wrist was it" Mac said gazing in to her eyes, "Well if I get this treatment every time I break a bone I will do it more often" Stella laughed as they cuddled each other in the bath…………………

**The end RnR if you liked I hope you did…………………xxxxxx**


	2. mac

**This story was requested by PR Stella 926.….it contains sex and smut I hope you enjoy………its similar to soapy sex time…… like before I own nothing…**

Stella was sat in her office late one afternoon, Mac had taken the day off so she was in charge, singing off the last of the paper work she placed the pen down and looked at the clock, "Home time" she sighed closing her eyes.

"See you tomorrow Stella" Lindsay smiled as she passed the office, opening her eyes Stella smiled and waved "Bye Lindsay" came the reply. Gathering her things Stella turned the lights out and headed home, driving along the quiet roads she thought of Mac and wondered what he did on his day off, a smile spread across her face as she thought of seeing him tomorrow.

Pulling up outside her apartment Stella's cell rang out, it was a unknown caller.

"Bonasera" she answered.

"Detective Bonasera this is Nurse Adams, we have Detective Taylor here, he had give your number as his next of kin" Stella felt her chest tighten, starting to worry she quickly replied

"Is Mac Ok what happened"

"He is fine" came the reply,

"He has broken his arm and needs someone to help him home he asked for you"

"Ill be right there" Stella replied hanging up.

Pulling up into the hospital car park she spotted Mac standing near the front entrance, getting out of the car she walked over to him, as he looked up he caught sight of Stella, giving her a small smile he walked towards her.

"Mac what happened" Stella asked as she stopped in front of him pointing to his arm.

"I was out running and I kind of tripped" he mumbles avoiding eye contact, he could sense Stella was eager to laugh.

"Ok lets get you home" she smiled taking his good arm and leading him to the car.

Once at Mac's apartment Stella helped him get settled, taking off her jacket she headed to the kitchen, "Mac go and freshen up and ill make you some dinner" she yelled from the kitchen, watching Mac head to the bathroom she searched for some groceries so she could make them dinner, "Looks like its eggs" she smiled, Mac didn't have much in the way of food.

Twenty minuets later she had made dinner "Mac its ready" she shouted down the hall, hearing no response she walked to the bathroom, softly knocking she opened the door.

"Mac you ok" she asked when she saw he was fully dressed and sitting on the edge of the bath. "I cant get undressed or wash" he sighed looking at her, his eyes where pleading for help.

"Its Ok, ill help you" she smiled, watching Mac stand up she stepped closer, the space between them was minimal. As her long well manicured fingers gripped the side of his top she pulled it over his head along with his undershirt, she smiled at the sight, his chest and abs where toned, he had a little hair but not to much, to her right she spotted his war scar.

Tearing her gaze away she looked back at Mac's face, "Ok trousers next" Mac gulped as she pulled down his joggers to reveal tight black boxers, Stella couldn't help but stare even when he was soft he looked huge, as Mac looked down he had the perfect view of her chest and lace bra he could fell his cock become slowly hard, Stella noticed this and smiled, placing both items of clothing on the floor she reached over and turned the shower on, letting the water warm up a little.

"Ok lets get you all freshened up" she smiled helping Mac climb in the bath, as he turned his back to her she started to wash his short hair, she gently massaged his scalp with her fingers and nails Mac moaned at the touch, the shower spray was getting Stella wet so she decided to remove her top underneath she had a vest top on over her bra she was covered.

Leaning closer to Mac "Pass me the sponge" she asked as her warm breath played upon his neck, lathering the soap she washed down his back to his waist and stopped at the waistband of his boxers, unsure of what to do next she kept going lower moving her hands over the now wet fabric she washed down his legs and up again. "Shall I take these off" she asked tugging gently at the boxers, Mac replied with a nod.

Pulling them down his legs and over his feet Stella placed them on the floor with the rest of his clothes, turning back to face Mac she looked down at his butt it was firm she grabbed the sponge and started to wipe it letting the soapy water run down it, she moved her hand under his legs and towards his balls, as she did this she heard Mac sigh, she could feel her self get turned on he panties where becoming wet.

"All clean" she smiled moving slightly back, she looked at Mac as he started to turn around, her face met his almost instantly "Can you do the rest of me" he asked with a grin, Stella knew what he wanted and she wanted it also. Picking up the sponge again she washed down his chest playing with a nipple as she went down over his abs towards his belly button and slowly headed lower, she stopped for a moment to admire the view Mac was now semi hard with the water and soap running down his body Stella was loosing control "God he is dam sexy and hot" she thought, she leaned in sne gently bit and likec the soft skin next to his nipple before moving the sponge over his cock and under to his balls,she smiled when it twitched, Mac was looking down at her every movement.

Moving her head closer Stella could smell his pre cum she wanted him so bad, looking up at Mac he gave a simple nod, she knew what he wanted, taking his cock in her hands she moved it up and down, she watched as Mac leaned against the wall, trying to steady him self with his one free hand, ever so slowly Stella took him in her mouth kissing and licking the tip before going all the way taking him deep she sucked hard then slow a few times before picking up the pace, with one hand playing with his balls she knew he was close.

Mac placed his hand in her hair forcing her closer to him, slowly he started to thrust, "Oh god Stella that's it" he panted as he felt the orgasm come close, just then he exploded in Stella's mouth, taking all he had Stella swallowed the lot.

As Mac regained his self he pulled Stella up gently pulling her close he kissed her lips, "Nurse Stella, you look so dam hot" he smiled as the kiss became more urgent. "I need you" Stella pleaded pulling Mac out of the bath, not willing to wait any longer she forced him down on to the tiled bathroom floor, quickly undressing she slowly sank down on his hard cock, placing both feet flat on the ground she pounded down like there was no tomorrow.

"Mac" Stella smiled as she felt how he filled her, Mac marvelled at the sight her tits bounced when she did and he watched as his cock disappeared inside her he loved the little curls that coverd her clit , placing his thumb on her clit he started rubbing it as fast a he could while thrusting up, holding on to the bath for support Stella felt her walls clamp his cock, "MAC" she screamed as her juices flowed, on top of her own orgasm she felt Mac's cock exploded in her that sent her wild. Placing both hands on Mac's chest she leaned in and kissed his lips, "Thank you for the best ride of my life" she smiled looking in to his eyes. "Your welcome and when I have to able arms I will certainly return the favour" Mac replied as he sucked on a brown nipple. Feeling his cock hard again he wanted more "Go your knees" he asked lifting her off.

As Stella bent over on her knees she gasped as Mac entered from behind, "Ughhh Mac" she yelled flinging her head back, with his one hand Mac held her waist and pounded deep he panted her name as he felt his cock get redy forn another explosion, not waiting for Stella this time Mac came hard and fast inside her, with Stella following close behind. Once he was suer she was done he leaned over and kissed her neck, fancy a 69 she whsipered , turning her hear to the side she smiled and nodded a yes, removing his cock Mac layed down on the bathroom floor and watched wide eyed as Stella placed her clit just above his face, he could smell her juices, as Stella took his cock in her mouth Mac let his tong lick over her lips and into her hole he likced and sucked as he felt Stella grind her self on his face, "Thats its Mac" she maoned against his cock, placing a finger with his tong Mac went wild on her she was now screaming his name so much she couldnt suck his cock, but Mac didnt mind he loved hearing his name fall from her lips, feeling her fuck his face Mac felt warm juices flow over him as her orgasm took over, placing her hands on Mac's thighs she steadied her self before sucking his cock again she smiled before she did so, this was going to be a very long night for the both of them and she wondered if they would ever make it out of the bathroom.

**OK there you go PR Stella 926. I hope you liked it and I did not disappoint you, and to everyone else thanks for reading please leave reviews……….thanks xxxx**


End file.
